A Couple Of Odd Couples
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished] Just a short little fic about some really odd couples. ODD COUPLES!


A Couple Of Odd Couples  
  
Bijou packed some sunflower seeds for the ham-hams. She wanted to give them each a little snack there. She packed one for everyone.  
  
"Hm... I will get extra for Oxnard. I know he loves to eat!" she said to herself. She took a few more seeds and started to walk to the clubhouse. When she got there, everyone greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Bijou!" they all said. Bijou smiled at her good friends and poured out the seeds on the table.  
  
"Wow! Are these all for us?' asked Pashmina. Bijou nodded happily. Everyone grabbed a seed. After everyone grabbed one, there were a few left over.  
  
"Hm... I'm sure I only packed enough for everyone. I wonder who is missing." She said. She looked around.  
  
"Where is Oxnard?" she asked. Suddenly, Oxnard walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys! I got stuck at home." he said. Bijou walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"That is okay, Oxnard. I brought in sunflower seeds today! Dig in!" she said. Oxnard drooled at the sunflower seeds.  
  
"I even got you extra ones since I know you are always hungry." She said. Oxnard looked at her and then grabbed all the remaining sunflower seeds. He started to eat them.  
  
"Thank-q!" Oxnard said, happily. Then, Bijou realized that she didn't have any seeds for herself. She forgot to pack some for her.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to bring some for me!" she said. Oxnard looked at her and then looked down at his seeds.  
  
"You can share with me, Bijou!" he said. Bijou blushed at him. She sat next to him and took a seed.  
  
"Thank-q!" she said. They started to eat together. Sandy, Penelope, and Pashmina were watching them. They giggled.  
  
"I think she likes him!" said Pashmina. They all giggled.  
  
"I, like, totally agree with you!" said Sandy. They just couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"I think they'd be so cute together!" said Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee!" said Penelope.  
  
Soon, they finished all the seeds, but one. They both put their hand on it. Suddenly, they both turned red.  
  
"You can have it." said Oxnard as he took his hand off the seed. He pushed it toward Bijou.  
  
"Oh, no. You can have it." said Bijou as she pushed it toward Oxnard. They both blushed.  
  
"Um, Bijou? I got to tell you something." Said Oxnard. Bijou pretty much knew what he had to say, but she needed to know if she was right.  
  
"What is it Oxnard?" she asked, eagerly. Oxnard blushed.  
  
"I-I-I-I love you." He said. Bijou blushed and kissed him.  
  
"I love you, too." She said. They kissed again.  
  
"I told you!" said Pashmina. Penelope jumped up and down, giggling. But Sandy didn't say anything. She had a crush, but it wasn't her boyfriend, Maxwell. She wanted to get together with him, but she didn't want to hurt Maxwell.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Pashmina. Sandy looked at her and gave her a fake smile.  
  
"Nothing." She said. She ran outside, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what happened." Said Pashmina. She was worried about her friend.  
  
"Ookwee!" said Penelope.  
  
Sandy sat down outside on the grass. She kept crying and crying. Suddenly, Maxwell came and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sandy?" asked Maxwell. Sandy looked at him and kept crying.  
  
"Maxwell, you've, like, totally ruined my life! This relationship is officially over!" yelled Sandy. Maxwell was hurt. He ran away. Sandy sighed. She hurt her boyfriend, the guy who loved her so much. Sandy started to cry more. Suddenly, she felt someone put his or her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I told you before, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Sandy yelled as she turned around. She suddenly blushed. It was Hamtaro!  
  
"Oh! I'm, like, so sorry! I thought you were... someone else." Sandy said. Hamtaro looked at her.  
  
"You broke up with Maxwell, didn't you?' asked Hamtaro. Sandy broke into tears. She cried on Hamtaro's chest.  
  
"It'll be okay. Why did you brake up with him?" he asked. Sandy looked straight at him. He suddenly kissed him, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I love you!" she yelled. Hamtaro looked at her and them kissed her back.  
  
"I love you, too." He said. They walked to the clubhouse paw-in-paw. There they saw Penelope and Maxwell kissing!  
  
"Sorry, Sandy! You said you didn't love me so I ran straight to the girl I truly love!" said Maxwell. He kissed Penelope again.  
  
"I love you!" he said.  
  
"Ookwee!" yelled Penelope. She kissed him back. (Yes, she does like him, too.) All the ham-hams smiled. Pashmina didn't though. Now, she was the only girl without a boy-ham.  
  
"Oh I have to say it! I love Cappy!" she yelled. Cappy blushed.  
  
"I love you, too." He said. They kissed. The ham-hams were all happy. Everyone had a couple (the guys who didn't have a girl from the clubhouse got a girlfriend from somewhere else).  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
